


Burst Of Inspiration

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec's in the closet, Au Coffee Shop, Barista Magnus, Coffee Shop, English Student Alec, First Introduction, Flufftober, M/M, Magnus is worried about Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Magnus can't believe how much coffee one person can drink.





	Burst Of Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that this is going to have a second part to it! I am going to do it as part 2 instead of chapter 2 though, although it will carry on pretty much directly from the end of this! If you would like to read part 2, it should be up within about a week (probably tomorrow), under the series titled Coffee Shop <3 
> 
> Today's Prompt: Coffee Shop

Alec sipped quietly at his coffee, cursing under his breath as he nearly burnt his tongue on the scalding black liquid.

He ran a hand through his already mussed up hair, rubbing at his eyes before turning his focus back to his computer in front of him. Alec was majoring in English at New York University, and for the most part he was doing incredibly well, but recently, for the creative writing side of his course, his inspiration had been more than lacking. It hadn't existed at all.

Alec jumped when the chair opposite him moved suddenly, dragging along the floor to draw his attention as one of the baristas at the coffee shop he was in sat in the seat, eyeing Alec up.

"Hey, you alright?" His voice was smooth and calming, something Alec wasn't used to people sounding around him.

Alec looked up at him, confused, his eyes lingering on the dark eyes, lined with mascara and eye shadow, and the light blue coloured tips of the mohawk of the man in front of him.

"Sorry, it's just you've been here since I got here nearly three hours ago, and you must've had a lot of coffee in that time, I think I've made about 6 cups for you. Most people stay for one and then leave, so I just want to make sure you're okay. Do you need company or anything?" The man spoke after Alec didn't respond.

"No, I'm fine," Alec finally mumbled out with a shrug, "I've just got a lot of work, and this short story has to be finished by the end of the week, and at this rate, it's not going to happen and I'm going to fail the whole course." Alec ran a hand through his hair again, breathing deeply to save himself breaking down at the idea of failing.

"Okay, what's it for?" The barista asked, a hint of worry in his eyes. "Maybe I can help?" He offered, Alec looking up in surprise at the response to his outburst.

"It's just a bit of work for my English course," Alec responded, struggling to take his eyes away from the man. He was quite beautiful. "I'm lacking inspiration for it at the moment."

The man smiled, his eyes lighting up beautifully as Alec spoke. "Well, I have a friend a year above me, called Ragnor, he's also taking English, and he used to run ideas past me when he was struggling or unsure of which idea to use." He paused, gesturing towards Alec's laptop, "I finish work in about thirty minutes, I don't mind spending some time with you to help out, if you want?"

Alec's eyes narrowed uncertainly. He wasn't used to people offering help beyond his friends, even Jace normally blew him off for some sport or other, and Izzy just couldn't come up with the ideas he needed. "Sure, I guess?" He answered finally, still sounding unsure.

He smiled, standing and moving away from the chair, his hand gripping the back of it as he spoke again. "Perfect darling," The man grinned, it widened when he saw a blush creeping up Alec's neck, "my name's Magnus by the way, Magnus Bane."


End file.
